


Cookies and Milk

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Established Relationship, Food Porn, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel’s a goddamned <i>tease.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookies and Milk

Sam looks across the room and growls under his breath. Gabriel’s a goddamned _tease._ His displays are practically pornographic, and he has no shame whatsoever.

Like now, he’s eating Oreos. Well. _Technically_ eating, although it looks more like some sort of foreplay. Gabriel twists one of the cookies apart and licks all of the filling out, slowly, making sure to get every bit, then devours the wafers.

Gabriel notices Sam glaring at him, and holds out a cookie. “Want one?”

Sam grits his teeth. “No.” The licorice had been bad enough, but _this…_

And now Gabriel’s snapped a glass of milk onto the table and is dunking one of the cookies into it. It’s practically sodden by the time he pulls it out, and milk drips all over his fingers. Gabriel eats the cookie and then licks them off, swirling his tongue between his fingers and then sucking them clean.

That’s _it._ Sam growls and gets up from the bed, pinning Gabriel against the wall.

Gabriel smirks up at him. “Something you want, Sammy?”

He tastes like Oreos when Sam kisses him.


End file.
